The Legacy Continues: The Footsteps of Destiny
by Angel of Kind Miracles
Summary: For 20 years there has been peace. The DigiDestined have all grown up and life has settled. What happens when those most precious to them are taken away? A new threat rises and the gates refuse to open. The Crests no longer work. Can the children of the Digidestined rise up to challenge this new evil? Please read and review!
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone! I bet you're thinking why I'm starting another fanfic when I still have the Shadows series ongoing right now. Reading BrokenAngel01's 'Following the Footsteps of Destiny' has encouraged me to try out my own hand at a Next Generation fanfic. I dedicate this fanfic to NeoMiniTails, Kimiko Heroux and crestoflight3 who have been my three biggest supporters in the Shadows series. To all those who supported me in that, I'll need even more support in this as Next-Gen fanfics tend to be a hit-or-miss so constructive criticism is welcome and needed! Oh though of course, compliments are necessary too xD. Main warning would be there are __***REFERENCES* **__to __***M-PREG* **__in the story but they are only references and nothing majorly described._

_**Prologue**_

_Twenty-five years had passed since the defeat of the Seven Demon Lords and things had settled down mostly for us, Digidestined. Five years ago, someone precious was taken from us as well as the digital gates being closed forever. No matter what we tried, we couldn't open the gates. We tried to move on with our lives and our managing but a whole is etched deep inside our hearts._

_I, T.K. Takaishi have become a novelist and write about the adventures we all once shared. Certain details need to be left out of course but the basic plot remained the same. Tai became a firefighter which is perfect for him with how reckless he used to be in our first adventure. My brother gave up the band to become a solo singer and produce albums. It's better for him anyway as he didn't like the idea of singing in a group too. It's not that surprising though considering he was always the 'loner' in our first adventure._

_Sora began her own cooking show and it's successful all around the world. We get special privileges to taste her recipes for free. Mimi's become a social worker and helps those in need, she's a natural at the job and she can easily snap people out of their depression. Joe's become a doctor and is naturally the first person we go to when someone's sick or injured. Izzy's become a computer programmer and runs the largest word-processing company in all of Japan._

_Davis began a noodle-cart business which is so successful that it's become an international franchise. Between him and Sora, we're sure to never go hungry. Ken's sure turned things around for himself by becoming a police officer and with his intelligence, manages to catch criminals quite easily. _

_Kari's become a kindergarten teacher. The kids love her and she always tends to be a favorite amongst most of the children. Yolei's begun a disabilities centre to help the disadvantaged children get the best of education and have the same rights as all other children. With her enthusiasm, things are indeed improving somewhat for the disadvantaged. Cody's become a lawyer and with how honest he is, he always tries to ensure justice is achieved. Him and Ken often end up working together at times._

_Things have settled for the twelve of us but losing our digimon and a precious child has left a deep feeling of emptiness over all our hearts. We hope one day, the gates will reopen and a miracle will occur once more. _


	2. Ep1:Trouble Comes Thundering In

_A/N: __Hello everyone! Thanks for the support on the Prologue even if some of you didn't like it much. Here's the first chapter or rather first episode. I do not own Digimon._

**Episode 1- Trouble Comes Thundering In**

"Get up, Kaoru!" Hikaru Takaishi cried, wishing his twin would wake up already and shook him. He didn't want to scream any louder than he already was and he'd end up startling his brother.

Kaoru Takaishi groaned, stirring and opening one eye.

"Five more minutes, please?" Kaoru pleaded and Hikaru sighed, about to respond when his mother's voice cut through them both.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Get downstairs!" Kari Takaishi called to them. "Sam's at the door!"

That did Kaoru out of bed. Both twins had blond hair and looked a lot like their father at that age. However, appearance was the only matter they were alike in. Personality-wise, they were as far as two siblings could be. Hikaru was sweeter and more sensitive, almost shy at times as well as incredibly patient while Kaoru was more outspoken, tended to get into trouble and quite impatient.

Kaoru rubbed his eyes, still half-asleep.

"What's Sam doing here?" Kaoru wondered, frowning. "He usually walks to school with Takeo and Mako."

Hikaru shrugged, although concern could be seen in his ocean-blue eyes and he was frowning as well. He extended a hand to his twin, helping him out of bed. Kaoru didn't wait to get dressed and went downstairs with Hikaru. The two stopped in the lounge room.

Hikaru was alarmed to see Sam in tears and his heart ached seeing his friend like that. His nurturing and caring side coming through, he moved over embracing the other boy gently since Kaoru seemed at loss of what to do.

Sam Motomiya looked a lot like Ken although his hair was a lot shorter and only came a little below his ear. He managed to calm down with Hikaru's comfort and compose his emotions, allowing the older Takaishi twin to guide him back to the couch.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked once his twin had moved away and Hikaru sent his brother a look as Sam let out another choked sob.

"I heard Papa Davis and Dad Ken talking," Sam admitted finally. "They were talking about…about Oniichan."

T.K. and Kari exchanged a glance and Kari's eyes filled with tears at the mention of Daichi. She still remembered the night Daichi had been taken away from Davis and Ken four years ago. It was also the day they had lost their digimon partners and the gates had been closed. Their children had questions of course, but none of them could bring themselves to tell them anything.

"What about him?" T.K. asked gently, wrapping an arm around his wife in order to provide her some comfort.

"Dad Ken was saying there's no hope to find Oniichan ever again, that he might be a gone to a place no one can ever reach him," Sam said hanging his head and shaking. "He mentioned a World of Darkness."

"He can't give up faith!" Kaoru said incredulously. "No one knows what happened that night! Uncle Davis just accepted that? He isn't one to give up easily!" Hikaru grabbed his twin's sleeve, sensing his frustration. The two's eyes met and Kaoru exhaled through his nose, trying to calm himself.

"He didn't," Sam admitted. "He believes there can be a way. It just…sometimes…it feels like Dad Ken doesn't care about finding Oniichan again. I wonder, if it was me, would he give up on me as well?"

"Oh Sam," Hikaru hugged him again, feeling sad for his friend. Kaoru sometimes felt insecure about their parents giving more attention to their baby sister Amy than them, but only sometimes. He was glad their parents never made them feel unwanted at least not intentionally. "I'm sure that isn't true. Right Mum, Dad?" He looked at his parents hopefully who seemed to be having a silent conversation with one another. However, as soon as he looked at them, T.K. moved away from Kari and knelt down besides Sam.

"Sam, I want you to listen to me carefully," T.K. said gently. "Your Dad Ken has gone through things that don't always allow him to think very positive in such situations. But you need to understand he loves you and Daichi a lot. You and Davis mean the world to him. Don't ever doubt that ok? I'll talk to Davis and Ken but just know they both love you a lot?" His smile was warm and encouraging, so much that it was like the warmth spread through to Sam somehow and filled up inside him.

Sam smiled, wiping away the tears and nodded firmly.

"Thanks, Uncle T.K." Sam said softly.

"Now, you three need to head to school," Kari said standing up. "Kaoru, go get dressed. Hikaru, Sam come on let's have some breakfast. With how upset you were, Sam I don't think you would have had breakfast at home."

Sam rubbed the back of his head, giving a sheepish grin that would remind anyone a lot of Davis when he was at that age.

"Actually, I rushed out of the house before Papa Davis and Dad Ken woke up." Sam admitted causing Kari to frown, T.K. and Kaoru to chuckle while Hikaru rolled his eyes although managed to hide his amusement for his mother's sake.

Kari sighed, shaking her head.

"T.K., call Davis and Ken before they call out a search party," Kari instructed her husband knowing how protective the two had been ever since they had lost Daichi to that unknown enemy. "Sam, you shouldn't have run out like that, even though you were upset."

"Sorry." Sam mumbled as T.K. reached for the phone.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the twins and Sam were on the road to walk to school.

"Are you feeling any better, Sam?" Hikaru asked kindly and Sam gave a small smile.

"A bit," Sam admitted. "I'm sorry for bursting in on you two like this."

"We're friends," Hikaru reminded the indigo-haired boy with a small smile. "You're allowed to come to us when you feel upset."

"Yeah, besides you'd be as sulky as Uncle Ken if you didn't hang around Takeo and I more often." Kaoru put in tactlessly and Hikaru frowned, hitting his twin across the head.

"Stop being so tactless!" Hikaru protested and Kaoru rubbed his head.

"I was being honest!" The younger twin defended himself. "You hit hard, Niisan!"

"You need to think before you talk." Hikaru chided Kaoru, still frowning and Sam laughed a little at the squabble between the twins. He was about to say something when the front of their school caught his attention.

"Hikaru, Kaoru look!" Sam pointed out causing the twins to forget their squabble and look where Sam was pointing.

There were three monsters there and in the midst of them, stood a young boy who looked a little older than Sam, Hikaru and Kaoru. He had spiky brown hair and grey goggles which pulled back his hair. As he stepped forward to show his face, Sam let out a gasp.

"O-Oniichan!" Sam cried, making to run forward albeit Hikaru and Kaoru each grabbed one of his arms, pulling him back. "Let me go, you two!"

"It's too dangerous!" Kaoru protested, alarmed at how reckless Sam was being as it wasn't like him at all. "You don't even know if that's really your brother. I know he looks like him but…"

"I can tell!" Sam retorted, trying to rip his arm free. "That's Oniichan!"

"Even so, you can't just rush in," Hikaru said, though his voice was more gentle than Kaoru's and he even sounded a little hesitant. He knew if that was Kaoru he wouldn't have stayed back at any cost no matter the risk. Ignoring the tiny voice in his head that was making him hesitate, he continued to try and reassure Sam. "If it is Daichi, we'll find a way to save him."

"Save me?" Daichi said coldly, beginning to laugh. His cold, cruel laughter filled the air and sent shivers down everyone's spine as the police arrived. His brown eyes moved towards them as he saw his father, Ken Ichijouji step out of the car. "Imperialdramon, Sylphimon, Shakkoumon…attack!"

Ken had just arrived on the scene and paled when he heard the familiar voice. He tilted his head, his eyes meeting with his son's. A mixture of emotions stirred up inside him. Happiness, sadness as well as horror and fear from what his son had become. However, he felt as if he were going to faint when he saw who was with him. Imperialdramon…had turned evil? Was something controlling him? Wormmon would never go to the dark side willingly unless there was no choice, neither would Veemon. However, the indigo-haired man was snapped out of these thoughts by his younger son's voice.

"Dad Ken!" Sam called out. "Please Dad, save Oniichan! Get him away from those scary creatures! They took him away from us last time!" He knew he had no proof but the fact that his big brother was here with those creatures had to mean those creatures were behind this. There was no way his brother would be so mean if he wasn't with those…whatever they were.

Ken wanted to hear Sam but didn't know what to do. He felt his frozen and realised his hands were shaking. He knew he should compose himself and focus on the situation but he didn't know how to when his son was in front of him and let out a gasp as a blast from Imperialdramon sent him crashing to the ground.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ken!" Tai Kamiya's voice cut through the air. He had arrived with husband, Matt Kamiya. Being a firefighter, he had seen the police rush out and decided to check things out with his husband and now was glad he did. "I've called Davis, he'll be here soon!"

"I…I don't know what to do, Tai…" Ken said shakily. "He's my son but he's evil…and my partner too…"

"You have to talk to him!" Tai stated as if it were obvious. He grabbed Ken by the shoulders. "You're the only one who can do it, Ken!"

"Sam!" Mako Hida called out, rushing over to the group. She was the daughter of Cody and Yolei Hida. She had straight brown hair with a short fringe at the top and ran over to the group gathered. She had called her mother right away and she had promised she was on the way.

"Mako!" Sam said, relieved to see her. "Please understand me! Hikaru and Kaoru won't let me help Oniichan!"

Mako frowned and put a hand on Sam's shoulder, smiling softly.

"Don't worry," Mako coaxed gently. "We'll save your brother. But if we rush in, the evil creatures could take him away again ne? Trust me ok?"

Sam seemed to calm down at that and stopped struggling against the twins as other parents began arriving at the scene. Sylphimon had begun throwing humans around mercilessly when a figure attacked her, knocking her off guard.

"Gumdramon!" Daichi hissed, annoyed. "I told you not to get in my way!"

"You may be my master," Gumdramon said frowning. "But I won't let you use my parents and my aunts and Uncles like this! Stop this, Daichi! ChaosPiedmon is only using you!" He cried out in pain as Daichi hit him with a spiked bar, causing blood to ooze out of his digital blue skin.

"He's right!" Davis cried in unison, running up besides Ken who had turned pale again upon seeing Gumdramon being harmed like that. "Your master is only using you for his own personal gain!"

"Please, Oniichan," Sam whispered. "Come back to us, big brother…"

"Your brother needs you!" Kaoru cried. "Don't abandon your own blood, its wrong!"

Daichi simply laughed and without warning reached over, grabbing Sam so suddenly that the twins lost grip on him.

"Sam!" Both the Takaishi twins cried, aghast.

"If you miss me so much, join me little brother," Daichi whispered. "We can take over both worlds together."

Sam didn't want to admit but he felt terrified in the other's grip. He knew this was his brother but at the same time, the dark aura coming from him shook him to the core.

"Papa Davis…Dad Ken…help…" Sam whispered fearfully.


	3. Ep2: Sibling Rivalry

A/N: Hey there, thanks so much for the friendly support. For those of you who don't like OC-centric stories, all I'm going to say is hold on tight. Pretend this is a sequel to Adventure in place of the epilogue. Thanks a bunch to NeoMiniTails for betareading this chapter!

**Episode 2- Sibling Rivalry**

"SAM!" Mako cried out. Her concern filled eyes watched helplessly. This wasn't supposed to happen! Why couldn't she help her best friend? She could see Davis running past her, his impulsive side in full gear. There was no way that he'd allow himself to lose his son!

It was the first time that they've seen each other in years yet this was the family reunion! Davis felt confused and angry at the same time, relieved yet pained at seeing his son; this was never meant to happen.

"Daichi, please!- Let your brother go, Daichi!" He called out to his son, hoping his voice would reach him. This was his flesh and blood! His flesh and blood, yes, his voice had to reach him.

Throwing Sam down, Daichi frowned, his expression darkened. A voice as cold as his eyes spoke, "You still choose him over me."

Sam landed next to the twins.

Davis froze for a moment, feeling as if his soul had been pierced by his own son's eyes.

"Just like you did back then," he continued. A small cackle came forth, sad and broken, he said, "I bet, even now, you'd choose to protect him over me."

Davis, who along with Ken, had run over to embrace Sam, his head shot up upon hearing Daichi's words.

"That's not true, Daichi!" Davis protested. "You mean a lot to us! More than anything, we love both you and your brother so much! You have no idea how much we've tried searching for you, how hard we tried to open the digiports but nothing was working." His heart ached. How could he think that he and Ken didn't care for him? Couldn't he feel their hearts and how much they missed him?

It was like déjà vu! The blue-haired male remembered being envious of his older brother, wishing that he'd disappear, thinking that it would make it easier. It felt like history was repeating itself in the worst way. Ken knew that he couldn't allow this to happen again.

Nervously, Ken bit his lower lip. He didn't know what to say or even how to say it once the thoughts came to his head. He had been so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn't realize that he bit so hard that blood trickled from it.

"Daichi, please…" Ken began softly, wishing he could rip through this mental barrier. There was darkness entrapping his son's soul and he knew he had to find a way get through to him. If only he could just embrace his little boy, tell him how much he loved him and protect him from all the dangers that haunted him, he would understand and let himself free from the trap that the darkness in one's heart could set. He wanted to tell him how precious he was and for him to understand.

Daichi scoffed. Did his parents really think he was naïve enough to believe in something like that?

"Whatever," Daichi dismissed them.

"Attack them, Imperialdramon!" Daichi yelled. Growling, Imperialdramon moved towards Davis and Ken. Instinctively, Davis stepped in front of Ken and his son protectively.

"Davis, don't! He doesn't recognize us." Ken pointed out before looking at Imperialdramon. "There's no recognition in his eyes. He's under the complete control of darkness."

There was a look in his eyes that Sam could not quite figure out. Was it anger or remorse? Or a bit of both? He could not interpret it.

There were unshed tears in Ken's eyes and Davis turned towards him, wrapping one arm around his husband's shoulders while still keeping an eye on his old friend.

Seeing Imperialdramon speeding up to attack them, he needed to move quick and using his free arm, grabbed Sam and threw him behind him while pulling the blue-haired male back. The dragon-like digital monster opened his mouth, energy being created; he was going to kill all of them.

Davis outstretched his arms, unflinchingly; he knew that his body wouldn't have enough defenses to stop the attack but if he could take the blunt of the attack, even if he were to die, if there was a chance for them to survive, he would do it. Opening his mouth, he prepared to tell them to run. Run because this was the only way that he protect them!

"LIGHTNING KNIFE!" Electric energy shots shaped like three knives slammed into the beast and stopped Imperialdramon temporarily. His eyes narrowed as he looked around for the foolish intruder.

Davis, Ken and Sam all stood in shock, blinking surprised.

"Elecmon?" T.K. Takaishi questioned, stepping beside his two friends.

Davis could see all of the older DigiDestined had arrived at the scene even if nobody was sure what to do.

Elecmon blinked and looked at the older blond.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Elecmon said politely before jumping back as Sylphimon reached to grab him. He turned to Sam, his tone urgent. "Please help me! They said the new DigiDestined would be able to help us."

Sam was alarmed at the creature's request. How was he supposed to help him? He didn't even know him.

"I don't know how," Sam admitted. "I want to help Onii-chan and fight those evil creatures but I'm not strong enough, I don't think I'm one of these new DigiDestined you're talking about."

"It probably is you," Davis said to his son looking at him. "I mean, Ken and I were DigiDestined too…and if Elecmon came for you, it means he's your partner digimon."

"My… partner digimon?" Sam asked in astonishment, gaping at him for a few moments. His amazement didn't last long as Imperialdramon reached for him, his large hands coming at an immense speed. Screaming, the boy jumped back, his heart throbbing and mind going crazy. Death was imminent and although his soul told him to try to survive, his mind knew it was impossible… there was no way to stop the inevitable.

However, Elecmon seemed to agree with his soul, jumping forward then head-butting his hand-only to be flicked backwards.

"Elecmon!" Gumdramon snapped at his younger adopted brother, defending his human partner. "Stop this foolishness! Do not challenge Daichi!" He yelled from beside his partner.

Elecmon sneered.

"I can't believe you'd support Daichi in this situation!" Elecmon said, clearly upset. "After what he did to our family, how can you be so willing to support him?" There was a darkness and sorrow in Elecmon's eyes.

Sam glanced at the digimon, seeing the hidden layer of sadness that he was trying so hard to hide. His heart tightened, wondering what his older brother had done to Elecmon's family. It had to be something big. He wanted to do something for him but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to fight his brother even if he had the power to stop him.

"POSITRON LASER!" A huge blast of energy shot from Imperialdramon's back, heading straight for Sam and Elecmon.

"SAM!" Mako, Hikaru and Kaoru cried out in unison.

Sam's eyes widened and he screamed as the attack headed towards him. A few feet away, the attack missed but the impact sent him stumbling back, crumbling underneath his own weight. Although he wasn't hit nor was injured too bad, it felt like he had been hit by car. The indigo-haired boy's eyes widened as he cried out in alarm upon seeing Elecmon sprawled out on the ground, barely conscious.

Unable to push aside his worry, Gumdramon froze when he saw his brother nearly getting struck by Imperialdramon. Surely, if it would've hit, he would be deleted and gone from this world. He tried to hide his emotions with his partner watching, waiting for the smoke to clear so he could see Elecmon.

His throat caught, it didn't seem real. Without thinking, he cried out, "Elecmon!"

Immediately, as if on impulse, Daichi whipped him. Gumdramon stood still, keeping his mouth shut, not wanting to scream but then the whip came again! It came again and again and with each crack, it was getting more vicious, Daichi was angry. Finally, he couldn't hold it in as he let out a deathly scream, falling forward and trembling.

Holding back tears, he forced himself to believe this was just the work of the Chaos Generals, yes, it was their work. It wasn't his Daichi, not the kind boy whom he loved, the chosen child. He was a kind boy, not this person, not the person who would attack his own brother and digimon partner.

He was just being brainwashed and until he understood that, he would believe in him. He would fight by his side until he understood how much he was loved. That was what a true friend would do. This was the right thing to do, right?

Seeing what his son had done and his own partner digimon, Davis ran forward. There was no way he was going to let this keep going. Throwing his fears away, he cleared his throat and prepared to yell as loud as he could. "Imperialdramon! If you can hear me, listen to me, please! If you're my friend, my precious friend, then stop doing this! You don't want to do this!" He slowed down his pace against his better judgment and the crowd behind him.

He trusted Imperialdramon and loved that digimon like it was family. Even under someone else's control, he would never attack him. One-half of that creature bathed with him, saved the world with him, heck, he even was his best man at his wedding; there was no way that he could give up on his best friend. "Don't hurt the people that you and I care about…" He paused as he got closer to his partner, his eyes brimming with tears.

"No matter what darkness, you and I can always find the light, we always have!" Davis continued as he was knocked back by the sheer power of his growl, his arm hitting the pole then quickly grabbing it to settle his heart and body. His legs were shaking, and for the first time in a long time, he felt afraid. He was afraid that he would live his life in regret, losing his digimon partner, and most off all, he was afraid that he'd lose his son because he wasn't a strong enough man to protect him.

Anguish and anger filled his voice, he called out to both his son and his digimon. "You're stronger than this! The people I love are not puppets! Do you hear me? You are not, will not, and can not ever become a puppet! Fight this darkness!"

Imperialdramon's eyes changed, the cold, unrecognizable eyes seemed to sparkle , a light seemed to shine in them that wasn't there before.

Davis could see that his digimon was trying to recognize him! He could feel his struggle in his own heart! The tanned man pumped his arms in excitement, a brand new shining in his own heart. They could beat this darkness!

Sam's eyes widened, shocked. Blinking his eyes, he wanted to make sure he wasn't seeing things! A smile came upon his handsome face as he looked over at his father with amazement. He really was able to get through to him… even just a little bit.

Looking down at Elecmon, he lifted him in his arms and asked, "Are you okay, little guy?"

"Don't worry, this is nothing compared to what I've been through in the digital world," Elecmon said quietly and reassuringly. "Please help me, Sam."

"I'll do my best," Sam promised.

"Davis… Ken…" The monstrous creature spoke, his voice weak and his body, even in Sam's eyes, seemed as if it were struggling, fighting to do what was right. "Free me."

Davis nodded, his eyes full of determination, hope, and sadness. Sam could tell his father wasn't going to give up.

Before anyone could say anything, Daichi reached out into the air and a whip appeared in his hands out of thin air. It was clearly no ordinary whip. Even a normal person like Sam could feel the dark aura emitting from it and when his brother touched it, his eyes became darker, colder, and emotionless.

Sam shuddered and ran to his dad believing his father would be the victim of the metal rod looking whip, but instead, the gigantic digimon was the victim. As it struck, long thin spikes came out like cat nails and somehow it was enough to cut through it's armor, slamming into it's bare skin! It struck again, a sound like thunder erupted and black energy rained down and when it touched the ground, the cement melted.

The whip extended itself and the spikes became larger! The whip didn't even appear as something that a human should be able to control once it was being used and here his brother was-striking, and he kept striking!

"His data… I can see his data pouring out of him!" Davis whimpered.

Daichi laughed.

His damned brother laughed and Sam's blood turned cold. Why was he laughing? Did he think this was funny? Was this some kind of slideshow to him, torturing innocent creatures?

Imperialdramon screamed out in pain and despite the chaos that he caused, Sam couldn't bear seeing that creature in pain! For one moment, it didn't matter that they were brothers, no, family ties meant nothing. Somebody had to stop him even if it were his own brother.

Sam was going to keep his promise to Elecmon and another promise to himself, the promise to save those whom were innocent no matter the cost!

"Stop it!" Sam yelled. Heed wasn't given to his voice as Daichi whipped Imperialdramon just to spite him.

Frustrated, Sam screamed, "Stop it, damn it!" He could no longer deal with the misery his brother was causing. "Onii-chan, how can you do something like this?" His voice calmed and became full of conviction and determination, qualities that he didn't know he had. "I don't care what your issues are with me or our parents!"

Shutting his eyes, he tried to keep his emotions composed and even as he was about to say it, he couldn't believe it. "When it comes to right and wrong, if it means protecting these innocent creatures, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to stop whether it means saving you," he paused and took a breath then pointed his finger at him accusingly, "or stop you by any means necessary!"

A soft, green light surrounded him and a watch appeared on his wrist. It began to glow in the same color as his body then surrounded Elecmon's body, healing his wounds.

Then a miracle happened.

"Elecmon digivolve to... Leomon!"

Sam gasped. How was this possible? Standing where Elecmon had once been was a lion-like creature and with courage beyond anything Sam had ever seen, it lunged towards Imperialdramon. It was somehow pushing Imperialdramon back, that huge thing was being pushed back!

"E-Elecmon?" Astonished, Sam said.

Leomon turned towards Sam, giving him a warm smile. "I'm Leomon now, Sam," The lion-digimon said warmly. "The light of the DigiWatch allowed me to digivolve to my champion form. Thank you."

Leomon charged forwards.

He and Sylphimon immediately engaged in battle upon Daichi's orders.

"Beast Sword!" Leomon struck Sylphimon with his sword.

The Ultimate Digimon merely stumbled a little then smirked as if having measured up it's opponent.

"Static Force!" A huge burst of energy shot forth, the attack sending him flying back. There was a clear difference in power!

"Leomon!" Concerned, Sam called out.

Leomon charged back in to fight Sylphimon. It was clear that he wasn't going to let that keep him down even if it may've seemed wiser to so.

Kazu Izumi, the son of Izzy and Sora, rushed over to the scene besides Sam. He was typing things furiously into his iPad, looking rather astonished.

"This is..." Kazu, for once could not find words to describe the situation although usually he'd be talking a thousand miles per minute. His younger sister, Suzie, grasped her older brother's hand.

Eyes filled with concern, she said, "I hope Sam will be okay."

Davis watched in awe at how easily his son was getting along with Elecmon. It reminded him of how he had been with Veemon, his own partner. The thought made his heart ache as he looked at Imperialdramon. His partner was in so much pain but what could he do?

Ken grabbed his arm suddenly when Daichi whipped Imperialdramon and then his own partner, as well. Davis tilted his head to the side, seeing his husband's face turn pale, and pulled him into his arms. He knew the other was remembering his days as the Emperor.

"It's okay…you're not the Digimon Emperor anymore." He whispered.

"Wormmon doesn't deserve any more suffering…why him?" Ken murmured, his voice broken.

Davis's heart clenched. He agreed with Ken; Wormmon had suffered a lot. It hurt to see his own partner being treated that way, but he wondered how Ken must've felt. Sure, he knew it probably hurt him in more way than it hurt himself, but still, he wished for one moment that he could see inside his heart and take away those memories. To see him suffering in such a familiar way, it must have torn Ken apart because that was him at one time.

If Ken only knew how much Davis suffered when his best friend and husband suffered!

"It'll turn out okay," Davis finally said softly. "Wormmon's really strong… and we'll find a way to save him. I promise."

"Davis…" Ken murmured. "I love you."

Davis smiled softly, ready to reply, but was cut off as Elecmon digivolved. Could his son be meant to be a DigiDestined like he had been? It really shouldn't have been that surprising, but a part of him was wondering if Daichi was meant to be DigiDestined as well before he was kidnapped.

Frustrated, Daichi gritted his teeth.

"Slaves, your master ChaosPiedmon calls you back," Daichi said to the three DNA digimon. He glowered at his 'family'. "Don't think is over. But you made things more exciting by fighting back, little brother." With that, just as quickly as they came, Daichi and the three digimon disappeared.

Leomon glowed and then de-digivolved to Tsunomon and felt dizzy from all the fighting. Sam ran over to him, picking him up.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked hugging him close.

"I'm just a little tired, Sam," Tsunomon said smiling. "That's why I turned back to my in-training form."

"He's so cute!" Mako squealed running over to them. "But I'm guessing he isn't Elecmon?"

Tsunomon shook his head.

"I'm Tsunomon now," Tsunomon explained. He turned to Davis and Ken. "I'm sorry I couldn't save Dad Veemon and Papa Wormmon from becoming slaves. Daichi and the Chaos Generals are too strong."

Davis frowned at the mention of Daichi before looking at Tsunomon.

"You're Veemon and Wormmon's son?" Davis said with a small smile, looking at the smaller digimon. Even though he was upset about his partner being enslaved, it was nice to see someone from his family here.

"I'm their adopted son," Tsunomon admitted. "My birth parents gave me away, I don't remember them much since I got a better home than that anyway. I'll do whatever I can to bring them back."

Sam squeezed his partner reassuringly giving him a small smile.

"It'll be alright, Tsunomon," Sam assured him before looking at his parents. "You guys need to explain some things though. I mean, the only time we've heard of the digimon is in Uncle T.K.'s novels. We'd love to know more about your partners."

Before Davis or Ken could reply, Izzy and Sora Izumi came over.

"You can know all that but we need to set a DigiDestined meeting at our house right away," Izzy said urgently. "I want to examine these new Digivices as well as learn about the Digital world's current condition."

Sora laid a hand on her husband's shoulder before he could begin rambling.

"We should discuss more about the enslaved digimon as well, honey," Sora reminded him. "Anyway, let's hold a meeting at our place."

"We definitely need to," Kari said, her voice lacking life. Seeing her best friend as a slave was like someone had dug a knife through her heart. "I hope we can get Gatomon back."

T.K. wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder, squeezing it for comfort though he was also worried about Patamon.

"We'll get them all back." T.K. promised Kari, shoving aside his own doubts.

Tai and Davis both nodded in agreement.

"I want to know more about what's going on in the digital world too." Tai agreed, exchanging a look with Matt who gave a soft smile to show his agreement.

"Yeah and maybe we can find a way to save Daichi too." Davis said frowning. His heart felt like someone had drove a knife through it. He felt Ken grasp his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze as the others began heading to the Izumi's place.


	4. Ep3: A Crystal Clear Destiny

_A/N:__ Hello everyone! I bet you're wondering why I'm updating this again. For two reasons: one, I have ideas for it and two, I have college right now and it's overloading me. Therefore, Fallen Hope is on a temporary hiatus since I have both writer's block and lack of time for that one. Please keep supporting me or I'll cry! LOL and thanks Neo-MiniTails for betareading this chapter_

**Episode 3: A Crystal Clear Destiny**

The group all gathered around at the Izumi's. Izzy examined the DigiWatch Sam had received, the others watching before Tai finally lost his patience.

"Come on Izzy, tell us what's so fascinating about this new digivice," Tai said, his impatience leaking in like a bad pipe.

Takeo nodded in agreement with his father.

"Dad Tai is right!" Takeo agreed. "We wanna know all the dish about what happened!" The young Kamiya child had brown hair and wore his father's old goggles to keep his bushy tamed-well, er, somewhat.

"This isn't a game!" Tsunomon snapped at Takeo, clearly upset at his light hearted disposition. "How can you be so happy at a time like this?"

"He didn't mean anything by it Tsunomon," Sam quickly reassured his partner who didn't bother trying to hide how upset he was at how easy going the young brown-haired boy was taking everything. "I think he was just trying to lighten the mood."

Tai's son quickly nodded his head in compliance.

"Yeah, I was just curious about it, that's all," Takeo quickly agreed. He didn't exactly understand the gravity of what was going on and only wanted to say he was eager to know what happened.

"Alright, well, this new DigiWatch allows three different types of digivolution," Izzy explained sitting next to Sora. "Normal digivolution which of course includes DNA digivolution as well. Armour digivolution and a new type of digivolution called Gemvolution. I can't exactly figure out the specifics of that... but now that that's done, could you tell us a bit about the digital world's conditions as of this moment?"

"And about Daichi too," Davis chimed in, wanting to know what happened to change him from the sweet boy he loved and once raised.

"Whoa, hold up!" Takeo said, raising his hands and frowning at the adults in the room. "I think we have some questions too. What is this digital world business about?"

"Takeo has a point," Emily Kido, a girl with long flowing brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, almost never seen without her blue T-cap chimed in. "I mean, if Sam got chosen as one of these new guys, what if we get chosen too? Not only that, but Daichi is one of them, he was so cruel back there!"

"Please don't blame him," Tsunomon said softly. "There's a reason my brother hasn't left Daichi's side. I know that the things he's doing may seem unforgivable, and a part of me doesn't want to forgive him either. However, in my heart, I know that he's a bigger victim in this than any of us."

"Tsunomon..." Sam breathed out, having expected Tsunomon to hate Daichi the most, considering how hostile he acted towards him in battle but upon hearing his words, his heart clenched. His big brother was in so much pain; he was so alone yet he didn't know what he could do to make it better.

Davis felt like his heart stopped at hearing Tsunomon's words. Even though he had a firm belief that his son wasn't evil and was simply being used like his husband had been, but the way Tsunomon said his son was a victim made him feel there was more to this story.

He didn't know if he wanted to hear it, but at the same time, it might be the only way to help his son. He breathed through his nose. He had the DigiEgg of Courage after all, didn't he? He'd make himself have the courage to face this fear of losing his son forever.

Ken felt his entire body shake at Tsunomon's words. What had this monster done to his little boy? Other than brainwashing, of course, it was clear he had put some false information in his son's head about his parents loving one child over the other, but he definitely didn't!

After receiving the gift from the Digital Sovereign, he had carried Daichi inside him for nine months! He and Sam were blessings in his and Davis's life. The Digital Sovereign had shown that their love wouldn't be incomplete and gave them as well as Tai and Matt the gift of being able to have their own family as well.

"We should talk about the digital world to the children," Ken said softly. "Before we discuss Daichi."

Davis looked up, his eyes meeting with Ken and smiled softly, trying to convey that things would end up alright. Ken returned it with a small smile before Tai and Davis began retelling their adventures in the digital world, making references to T.K.'s novel every now and then, as well as leaving certain (delicate) parts out. The children were surprised to say the least.

"So everything you wrote was based on a true story, Dad?" Kaoru asked incredulously, gaping at him. "Why didn't you ever tell us about Patamon and Gatomon? We would have loved to meet your friends."

"We were planning to come out and tell you," T.K. admitted with a sigh. "But that night when Daichi was taken, we lost our digimon too. It was too upsetting to talk about so we didn't say anything."

"We really hope you can meet them too," Kari said, trying to keep her emotions composed albeit a few tears cascaded down her cheeks. "But they're slaves right now...they..." She felt her husband's arms pull her close as buried her face in his chest.

"Can you tell us more about Oniichan now?" Sam asked his partner and Tsunomon sighed.

"Very well," Tsunomon said quietly. "Daichi is more of a victim in this than you may think. After being subjected to so much, pain is all he really knows now... it's twisted logic, but seeing someone else in pain somehow lessens his own."

"What are you talking about, Tsunomon?" Ken asked quietly, his heart tightening in his chest. "What did... ChaosPiedmon do to him?"

Tsunomon shut his eyes, a few tears fell down his cheeks and Sam hugged him closer in an attempt to comfort his distraught partner.

"Shhh... its ok..." Sam said soothingly. "None of this is your fault."

Davis began to feel more anxious upon seeing how upset Tsunomon sounded and wasn't sure if he wanted to know. However, he shoved these doubts aside; he needed to know, he had to know, this was his son that they were talking about.

He gripped Ken's hand subconsciously who squeezed back, trying to provide some reassurance both to Davis and himself.

"I'm sorry," Tsunomon whispered. "It's just ChaosPiedmon treats Daichi worse than a servant. Everyday, he rapes him and uses him as goods. If he captures other digimon or someone visits his dungeons, they usually pay ChoasPiedmon to seek pleasure from Daichi."

"WHAT?!" Davis said, fury dripping from his tone as he got to his feet. How dare that… how dare he treat his son as a possession? He wanted to storm to these dungeons and give a beating; he would teach ChaosPiedmon a lesson himself!

Ken was trembling in both fury and despair. His little boy was being used as a child prostitute and goods essentially and there was nothing he could do. A part of him wanted to calm Davis down, but he felt the same way as him. He wanted to kill this monster who had done this to his son.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked confused. "He's using Oniichan to gain money for himself? I mean, how can he…?"

Hikaru frowned, pitying Daichi. It wasn't fair he was being treated as a possession, some kind of rag doll that he could throw around. It just wasn't right.

"We have to get Daichi out of there, Ken!" Davis said suddenly. "I won't stand for my son being treated as possession, to be sold and abused like this!" His fists clenched, he seriously wanted to hit something right now to calm fire burning in his heart.

"If you rush in, you'll be killed!" Tsunomon said honestly. "Daichi's beyond being helped. I know you're worried about him, but I don't think there's anything you can do. Even Amaya wasn't able to and she lives there."

"We can't just leave him there though," Sam said frowning at his partner. "I know he's reacting the wrong way to things, but at the same time he's going through a lot of stuff. Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Sam and Davis are right," Ken said softly, his heart aching as his voice shook. He didn't know how to react to all this, and all he could think of was how he had failed another person. "I know it won't be easy but we have to at least try and do our best and help my… little boy. I don't want him to suffer anymore."

"Why don't we all go?" Sam said gesturing to himself and his friends. "If your theories are correct then Hikaru and the others will gain these DigiWatches and their own partners too."

Davis frowned. He knew the right thing would be to test that theory, but he was terrified at the thought of losing Sam as well. He grabbed his son by the shoulders.

Concerned, Davis whispered, "Sam, I don't want to lose you too."

Sam smiled.

"You won't," He promised with a confident smile. "Elecmon can digivolve to Leomon if there's trouble, and I'm sure the others will receive their partners as well. Besides, we need to free Imperialdramon too. I know you're scared Dad Davis but I'll be careful and bring Oniichan back to us too. We're the only ones who can do something. Your Digivices and D-3s won't work anymore. Please have courage. Your partner needs our help more than ever. Oniichan needs our help more than ever."

Ken frowned. His heart was beating wildly in fear. He grabbed Sam's arm, not wanting to let his son go. The fear of never seeing either of his little boys again made him want to cry, but he held back tears. He wanted to save Wormmon too and felt torn.

"I'll protect him with my own life, Uncle Davis, Uncle Ken," Tsunomon promised the two worried parents. "He's my family too. Besides it's what my parents would want." His eyes saddened; he missed his parents. He wanted to be held by them and reassured that things would really turn out for the best. "I wish I could have saved them..."

Sam frowned, hating to see his partner so miserable. He could sympathise due to the situation with Daichi, but at the same time, at least, he still had his parents and closest friends.

Davis breathed out through his nose, trying to calm himself. He hoped he wouldn't regret this. He smiled at Tsunomon.

"I believe you," Davis whispered to Tsunomon. "You need to believe in yourself though. I know Veemon would definitely want that. Tai, are the other kids willing to go?" He glanced at the rest of them.

Takeo smiled softly, looking around at the others.

"I'm willing," Takeo said firmly. "I know I'll find my own partner soon besides someone needs to kick that bad guy's butt and make him stop hurting Daichi. I still remember playing with him when we were kids." The truth was that when they were toddlers, Takeo had actually been closer to Daichi than he was to Sam. He had even silently cried after his dear friend's disappearance.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a glance.

"Are we really Chosen Children?" Hikaru asked quietly with a small smile. "I mean, Kaoru is a lot stronger than I am, and I can see him being..."

"You're really strong too, Niisan!" Kaoru said, impatiently frowning slightly at his brother doubting himself yet again. "You're like the kindest person I know!"

"Kaoru's right, Hikaru," Sam said encouragingly. "Your kindness reminds me of...of Oniichan." His eyes saddened a little at that. Hikaru smiled before frowning and reaching to touch Sam's arm, rubbing it comfortingly.

"Don't look so sad," Hikaru said sighing. "I'm willing to try then."

"Me too!" Kaoru chimed in. "We're gonna free Mum and Dad's digimon too!"

Kari managed a weak smile at her sons through tears.

"Be careful, please," Kari said softly. "Hikaru, I'm trusting you to keep your brother out of trouble."

Kaoru scowled, crossing his arms.

"Not funny, Mum!" Kaoru said pouting. "I'm not a troublemaker you know."

Kazu looked thoughtful and was now examining the DigiWatch from afar. He hadn't known Daichi as well as Takeo and Sam had, but he still wanted to do his best to help.

Plus, he was curious about this world.

"I want to go," Kazu said softly. "Tsunomon, where are my parents' partners? Are they...?" He didn't want to say enslaved and be tactless right now, but even then he heard his mother flinch and his father wrapped an arm around her.

Tsunomon shook his head.

"I don't know," Tsunomon admitted. "I haven't heard from them in the last three years or their children."

Suzie grasped her brother's hand.

"Can I come too, Oniichan, Mum, Dad?" Suzie asked shyly, sneaking a look at her parents. She was only seven years old after all.

Sora looked hesitant and looked at her husband.

"Izzy, it's not safe she's just a child," Sora said looking torn. She knew she was being selfish but how could she send her baby girl out into such a dangerous place when even she didn't know what to expect.

Izzy sighed.

"I don't want to, either," Izzy admitted to his wife. "But we have no choice, Sora. We'll have to trust Kazu to protect her and for Suzie to be able to accept her destiny."

Sora hung her head. This wasn't easy for her; she wanted to keep Suzie safe from the digital world, heck, she didn't want Kazu to go there either, but she knew that was selfish. The digital world needed help and her children might be the key to bringing the peace back. Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

"Alright," Sora agreed somewhat reluctantly.

Joe had managed to comfort Mimi and Emily assured her that she would be fine. She may be a bit ditzy at times, but she was there for everyone when they needed it. Besides, she felt sorry for Daichi, despite the pain he was causing. Cody was reassuring a hysterical Yolei who was hugging Mako in a death grip. Tai and Matt had already agreed while despite being worried, they were trying to bring some comfort to Davis and Ken.

"I wonder," Tsunomon said causing everyone's attention to turn to him. "If you children realise how lucky you are. Poor Daichi wishes someone would be so desperate and worried for him."

Ken let out a choked sob at that. Davis wrapped an arm around him and frowned at Tsunomon.

"He doesn't need to wish it," Davis said honestly. "We miss him more than he can imagine."

* * *

His heart beat at the speed of light, his breathing was ragged as Daichi Motomiya lay bruised, naked, and beaten on the dungeon floors. He had gotten punishment for not being able to capture Sam and kill his partner. He had been punished for letting one of the new Chosen Children appear. Gumdramon felt helpless seeing his partner like this and was glad when a girl with short, red hair and emerald green eyes by the name of Amaya Kurou appeared at the dungeons with food and medicine in her hands. She fell to her knees besides the other.

"Dai," Amaya said softly helping him into a sitting position and wrapping a cloth around his top. "You need to run away from here. I hate seeing you go through this."

Daichi felt a tear cascade down his cheek.

"I have nowhere to go, Amy," Daichi said, using his nickname for her. "Back then, Dad Davis still... he chose Sam over me ...they don't care, Amy. I'm used to this now. It doesn't hurt as much. You shouldn't risk so much for me. What if ChaosPiedmon sees you?"

Amaya had a soft, sad smile gracing her features though her eyes were filled with disappointment. How could Daichi's loved ones be so cruel to have never looked for him? It made her want to cry, as well, and then punish them for the pain they caused his heart.

"He can't do anything to me," The redhead assured the other softly. "He's under my father. Father may not approve of me helping you but what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"You're wasting your time, Amaya Kurou," ChaosPiedmon's voice rung out as he stepped into the room. He glared at Daichi before striking him down. "How dare you try to turn my followers against me?"

Amaya felt fury spread like blood through her veins.

"He didn't turn anyone against anyone!" The girl snapped, glowering at ChaosPiedmon. "Leave him alone!"

Gumdramon hurried to help Daichi up.

"Daichi!" Gumdramon cried out. He was the worst partner ever. All he could do was watch his partner suffer at this monster's merciless hands.

ChaosPiedmon simply laughed.

"Anyway, Daichi, you need to entertain Devimon tonight and tomorrow night," ChaosPiedmon said casually. "If they're pleased, they'll pay us advanced for next time so make sure to please them or you'll get the worst beating of a lifetime." He then headed out.

Daichi buried his head into his knees, his whole body shaking. He was tired of this. He wished someone would hold him, and protect him from being used as goods.

"Dad Davis... Papa Ken... why don't you care?" Daichi mumbled, tears cascading down his cheeks.


End file.
